dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Automated Names
Automated names are the names that the game automatically gives after your dragon has hatched. However, you can change these names to whatever you would like, including automatic names. However, whatever dragon's name you change, is not considered an automated name. Automated names, however, can only be a maximum of 9 characters in length. This is a complete database of all known autonames. Alpine Dragon *Al *Ben *Bruno *Dino *Erie *Frosty *Julian *Dhie *Keiko *Pooky *Yunus *Dave Armadillo Dragon *Alvin *Ancor *Bart *Ben *Bonzo *Bugsy *Chifi *Dhie *David *Dor *Elliot *Gaspy *Ishmael *Lobo *Nibbles *Santi *Severin *Swapnil *Ghosh Aztec Dragon *Ludo *Luz *Rodney Battery Dragon *Halo *Rov *Roxy *Luz *Yeray *Chifi Butterfly Dragon *Alvin *Butterfree *Scooter *Xili *Pomona *Hansu Cactus Dragon *Beavis *Bud *Burat *Elliot *Fuffy *Koko *Pomona *Sparky *Sassi *Spooks Carnivore Plant Dragon *Ancore *Bart *Bink *Bitz *Fuffy *Gaspy *Hansel *Halliwell *Lex *Pomona *Spooks Chameleon Dragon *Bart *Bobo *Bonzo *Elliot *Evia *Felix *Halo *Kecleon *Koko *Sassi Chinese Dragon *Donghae *Ledongok *Xiaomei *Yaoming *Arigato *Fatchoy *Konghae Cloud Dragon *Andres *Boo *Bugsy *Foof *Keiko *Luz *Mist *Nessie *Nimbus *Rodney *Sanderson *Splashy *Wallace Cool Fire Dragon *Bart *Bruno *Boo *Bunny *David *Erie *Frosty *Keiko *Luz *Nessie *Rodney *Rollo *Rupert *Santi *Wilbur *Yeray *Bobo *Julian *Emery *Xili Coral Dragon *Ancor *Bink *Bruno *Bugsy *Corasonn *Dor *Fuffy *Roxy *Sanderson *Santi *Skipper *Splashy *Spooks *Wallace *Rupert Crystal Dragon *Ancor *Arthur *Bob *Boo *Bruno *Chuckles *Dan *Dialga *Dino *Estal *Hansu *Julian *Lex *Pax *Pura *Quinlan *Tor Dark Dragon *Burhan *Endang *Erik *Joni *Kasia *Kaspar *Maryadi *Mulyadi *Rastaman *Refian *Sudarsono *Yudha *Claudia *Clara *Eleanor *Shadow Dark Fire Dragon *Bruno *Bunny *Halliwell *Hansel *Jablay *Nessie *Rodney *Spocky *Yeray Dandelion Dragon *Bud *Bink *Boo *Chuckles *Emery *Fluffer *Frosty *Fuffy *Pooky *Rollo Dragonfly Dragon *Bink *Dor *Gaspy *Julian *Roxy *Santi *Severin *Spooks *Sunny *Yanma Earth Dragon *Ancor *Ben *Bonzo *Boo *Cagur *Endang *Hamid *Milly *Nibbles *Ruben *Soekamti *Suryono Electric Dragon *Beamy *Boo *Evia *Felix *JJ *Parsifal *Quinlan *Cutie *Halo *Yeray *Nere *Wilbur Flaming Rock Dragon *Asep *Ben *Bruce *Burhan *Diah *Elliot *Endang *Farhan *Indra *Joni *Ludo *Milly *Mulyadi *Porky *Rodney *Xili Fluorescent Dragon *Ali *Beamy *Bunny *Dino *Emery *Erie *Evia *Gaspy *Gaston *Parsifal *Pooky *Ruben Fire Dragon *Algonzo *Ali *Andrian *Boboiboy *Bunny *Jagoan *Luz *Raksasa *Susanto *Xili Firebird Dragon *Bud *Bink *Gaston *Lavados *Nessie *Nosey *Sassi *Spooks *Sunny *Pomona *Xili *Wilbur Fossil Dragon *Sunny *Rommy *Seba *Yari *Kevin *Marito *Pepito *Spooks *Blitz *Emery *Boboiboy *Upin *Ipin *Bitz Gold Dragon *Beamy *Chifi *Evia *JJ *Lobo *Nosey *Halo *Probe *Bumblebee *Ironhead Gummy Dragon *Ancor *Fuffy *Ditto *Halo *Isaac *JJ *Dhie *Milly *Bruno *Parsifal *Pomona *Hennessy *Cedric *Ginug *Bugsy *Bobo *Evia *Beamy Hedgehog Dragon *Koko *Ben *Bitz *Halliwell *Happy *Ruben *Elliot *Shadow *Spocky Hot Metal Dragon *Andres *Evia *Horacio *Parsifal *Pebble *Melty *Scooter *Thunder Ice Dragon *Dave *Emery *Frans *Frosty *Horacio *Pooky *Ruben *Wallace *Yeray Icecube Dragon *Ali *Bugsy *Erie *Frosty *Rollo *Pooky *Skipper *Frans Ice Cream Dragon *Roxy *Sanderson *Sunny *Wallace *Frosty *Jullienne *Happy *Velostrino Jade Dragon *Izzy *Rayquaza *Buratsero King Dragon *Dor *Yeray *Kontol *Peju *Peler Lantern Fish Dragon *Beamy *Beavis *Cedric *Evia *Halo *Roxy *Ruben *Rupert *Sanderson *Skipper *Splashy *Wallace *JJ *Lanturn Laser Dragon *Daffy *Evia *Halo *JJ *Nosey *Rodney *Scooter *Xili *Beamy Legendary Dragon *Alvin *Ancor *Gaston *Bunny *Spiky *Pax *Pura *Tor *Dan Mercury Dragon *Dor *Happy *Lex *Lobo *Rusty *Splashy *Sunny *Wallace Medieval Dragon *Chifi *Cedric *Hansu *Quinlan *Rocko *Severin *Xili *Lobo *Dor Mirror Dragon *Andres *Arthur *Cedric *Daffy *Isaac *Pax *Ruben *Rusty *Spiky *Wilbur *Pura *Tor *Quinlan *Yeray Mojito Dragon *Cedric *Fuffy *Spooks *Ruben *Kimberly *Rusty *Finn *Yeray Moose Dragon *Beamy *Parsifal *Gaspy *Rollo *Erie *Evia *Pusy Metal Dragon *Andres *Severin *Ruben *Dor Mud Dragon *Bruno *Dino *Ellio *Finn *Koko *Milly *Muk *Porky *Roxy *Skipper *Sparky *Splashy *Wallace *Sanderson Neon Dragon *Bitz *Cedric *David *Evia *Felix *Halo *Happy *Horacio *JJ *Julian *Kaspar *Nosey *Parsifal *Rupert Nenufar Dragon *Spiky *Bruno *Bud *Bunny *Fuffy *Halo *Happy *Henny *Horacio *Ludo *Nibbles *Pomona *Rupert *Sanderson *Sunny *Venusaur *Bobo Paladin Dragon *Soekarno *Dino *Hatta *Sudirman *Dewantara *Chuckles *Porky *Halo *Yeray Pearl Dragon *Frosty *Horacio *Dor *Julian *Palkia *Pooky Penguin Dragon *Bitz *Bruno *Frosty *Nipples *Izzy *Keiko *Pooky *Skipper *Spocky Petroleum Dragon *Kaspar *Lex *Izzy *Finn *Muk *Oily *Wallace *Roxy *Hansel Pirate Dragon *Sanderson *Blitz *Luffy *Milly *Skipper *Yeray *Roxy Plant Dragon *Alvin *Bayleaf *Bud *Lex *Fuffy *Gaston *Lodu *Pomona Platinum Dragon *Bruno *Severin *Milly *Dor *Emery *Henny *Hansu *Pooky *Chifi *Yeray *Rocko *Santi *Horacio Poo Dragon *Ben *Felix *Halliwell *Horacio *Kasia *Kesheek *Porky *Roxy *Skipper *Sanderson *Spocky *David Pure Dragon *Bangsat *Tahi *Bool *Anjink *Finn *Nibbles *Lex *Arthur *Tor *Ludo *Nere Pure Dark Dragon *Ancor *Daffy *Sparky *Horacio *Dhie Pure Earth Dragon *Bugsy *Adinda *Dhie *Karmanudin *Julian Pure Electric Dragon *Dhie * Dor Pure Fire Dragon *Hansu *Milly Pure Plant Dragon *Katrina *Marko *Rene *Bustamante *Turyok *Bumbay *Arabo Pure Metal Dragon *Frans *Milly *Rusty Pure Water Dragon *Quinlan Rattlesnake Dragon *Arbok *Bink *Bruno *Bud *Bunny *Fuffy *Halliwell *Hansel *Happy *Kaspar *Nibbles *Nere *Boo Robot Dragon *Andres *Luz *Servin Seahorse Dragon *Seadraking Seashell Dragon *Splashy *Roxy *Santi *Sparky Sky Dragon *Wilbur Snowflake Dragon *Ali *Cedric *Daffy *Ben Soccer Dragon *Andres *Bugsy *Chuckles *Dino *Emery *Erie *Frosty *Hansu *Julian *Nessie *Izzy *Pooky *Xili Star Dragon *Andres *Beamy *Ben *Bobo *Bonzo *Dave *Evia *Halo *JJ Steampunk Dragon * Cedric * Alifia * Anissa * Adinda * Clara * Chindoliza * Dor * Lobo * Sunny Storm Dragon *Ali *Alvin *Bunny *Halo *Kasia *Quinlan *Sanderson *Splashy *Poopy *Parsifal Spicy Dragon *Chuckles *Felix *Fuffy *Nessie *Rodney *Spooks *Runs *Xili Tropical Dragon *Ben *Bink *Frans *Fuffy *Gaston *Koko *Ludo *Sunny Vampire Dragon *Bitz *Frans *Hansel *Luz *Milly *Sassi *Scooter *Sunny Venom Dragon *Heri *Ardan *Supriadi *Sutanto *Sudarsono *Iwan *Bahraini *Koko Volcano Dragon *Ali *Ben *Nessie *Nibbles *Porky *Rodney *Xili *Yeray Water Dragon *Astuti *Boo *Linda *Hermawan *Desti *Roxy *Sanderson *Skipper *Wallace Waterfall Dragon *Bonzo *Gaston *Koko *Milly *Porky *Roxy *Skipper *Splashy *Wallace Wind Dragon *Ali *Bart *Cedric *Dan *Felix *Isaac *Lugia *Pax *Pura *Yeray Wizard Dragon *Milly *Rasaman *Doni *Cagur Zombie Dragon *Bitz *Chifi *Dor *Izzy *Lobo